Roommates
by deaththedark123
Summary: Samus has to choose between her new roomates Marth and Ike. Who will get her affection based on the story tell me in the reviews. On Hiatus for some time WILL Return. Sorry for not updating. Need to think.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is a SSBB love/friendship/humor story this is my second story i hope you enjoy. How will their friendship last pick your favorite couple based on the story IkexSamus or MarthxSamus or both I wouldn't complain because I do too. Please enjoy the following story also please review to encourage me to make more**_

"UUUUHHHH" there's nothing on T.V, there never is,says the dashing bluenette Prince Marth as he lays on the couch

"Then stop watching", says the handsome Rogue Hero Ike.

"NEVER"!

"Sometimes I don't even know why i even try with you man".

"Cuz ya love me man" as Marth throw a pillow at Ike and chuckles.

There is a knock on the door.

"You gonna get that ?", says Marth, :Cuz I'm not".

Ike answers the door and it's their landlord. She is 5 foot 5 older lady with a pink blouse, gray hair, and proper posture.

"Ahem", she says. "Will you let me in ?"

She just stares at Ike and vice-versa

Ike slams the door and screams

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" DID YOU FORGET TO PAY RENT THIS MONTH

"I thought it was your turn" says Marth

"No...it wasn't".

"It's not my turn every month Marth".

"Well...S*it

Ike slowly opens the door "Yes Mrs. Burnstein"

"... .!"

...

"Money where is it"?

...um well you see.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FREELOADERS"!

"But mam we..."

"You and your boyfriend get out"

"He's not my boyf-

GET OUT.

YOU GOT 1 WEEK TO GET YOUR SH*T OUT .UNDERSTAND.

"Yeah"

"YEAH"?

"Yes MAM" Ike said while grinding his teeth

"What happened dude",Marth said in confusion

We...just got evicted.

_**Thanks guys I hope you enjoy this First chapter of Roomates i know it was very short but i promise for longer ones in the future. Favorite and Review and Good Night.**_


	2. On the Bus

_**Thank you guys for tolerating the absent. I enjoy checking your reviews and hope you make more. Thank you**_

"Ike i am sorry i didnt know the rent was do,said Marth."

"..."

"Look I have to make it up somehow please forgive me."

"Marth i'm not mad at you I just have to figure out where we are going to stay" face buried in houses in newspapers.

"Oh...ok"

Marth looks through the bus heading into town and through the crowd to see a beautiful blonde woman sitting down on by herself that he recognizes.

"SAMUS",says Marth "How are you"!

The beautiful bounty hunter looks up to see an old friend.

"MARTH HOW ARE YOU!"

She hugs him. As they embrace Marth notices her beautiful she is and resists the urge to kiss his long time friend.

"What are you doing her anyway Marth"

"Ike and I got evicted".

"WHAT WHY". says Samus

Weeelllll...i kinda sorta forgot to pay rent ha ha ha.

"...Really Marth"

I know im an idiot you dont have to tell me I know.

"Hey Ike"says Samus.

Ike turns and blushes"Samus what are you doing here.

"Heading home...which i heard you dont have.

Ike stares at Marth,"I wonder who is the reason for that".

Hey dont get mad at Marth he didnt know,says Samus

Ok i guess so.

"Well hey listen guys, you dont have to accept but i got some room avaliable at my place, if you guys want to.

"YES"!(both of them)

Okay okay just get off the bus with me ok

"YES"!

"Guys..."  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

_**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of the story thank you tolerating with me and dont always have time, but when i can i will be updating thanks for the reviews and i hope you fav and give more. Chap.3 Will be moving in with Samus**_


	3. Quick Short

**_This is just a short before Chapter 3. Chapter 2.5_**

"SNAAAKE!",says the Hylian Hero Link

WHAT says Snake as he crawls out of his box cant you see that im busy.

...What do you do in that box?

"Ugh Hgh HUH thats nona yer business" Snake says as a Game(Play)Boy Magazine flies put of the box.

...

...Shut up.

"What do you want Link?"

I thinking not enough people are using my in Smash .

So...im not in that game(for some reason)

Am I not relevant, says Link

At least you are better than the new guy, as Snake pints the the other direction

"I'M REALLY FEELING IT"!

They both nod in agreement.

So can you like go now.

Why

We'll I um

Zelda walks outside"Snake where are you"

...

...Yeah


	4. Chapter 3

_**Welcome to Chapter 3 of Roommates you guys please tell your friends and follow the story for when I update. Enjoy**_

**It was dark**  
**The time 2:32 AM**  
**Ike was there**  
**He slowly awakens**  
**He wonders what happened**  
**He turns his head**  
**He see someone in bed with him**  
**He reaches for the covers**

**HEY HEY BACK UP WOAH WOAH Lets start from where we were lastly.**

"I gotta make a few stops first guys would you mind carrying bags around all day." Says the beautiful Samus.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat of course not ,says Marth.

"Sure Samus take your time, says Ike

"Great"

They continue to walk around the mall holding everything Samus bought.

"This is ridiculous she's buying everything she sees,say Marth

" Well she IS a woman even though she's more of a man than you, says Ike

"You want a piece of me"

"Come on then"

Then begin to butt heads while grinding their teeth. Before than know it they have already been knocked silly by Samus." If you 2 wanna fight do it on your own time,not mine, she says with a smirk. Yes...mam, says Marth before falling unconscious. Ike rubs his skull, " Geez could you be more rough." "She says, "Yes I can actually, do you want me to." The both have a demonic smile. Marth wakes up "What I miss".

Ike gets a phone call. "Hello"

IKE HELP ME LINK IS TRYING TO OH GOD...

"Hello...snake...snake...SNAAAAAAAAAAAKE."

Marth asks what happened

"I dunno something involving Link or something".

_**Quick update, I've busy sorry for not updating. I will do more when I can.**_


End file.
